The Diary
by xSkipperrx
Summary: OOC* It's another movie night and as Botan gets ready, Kurama reads her most important book:her diary.How will Kurama act while reading it?Will Botan find out? Rated T for safety. Final chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't have anything to say in the Author's Note but I don't write stories without one. So…yeppers! Here's the story! :D

Disclamier: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... Jusst the plot :)

* * *

><p><span>The Diary<span>

Kurama knocked on Botan's door in Sprit World. Today was Friday which meant movie night for the two of them. They've been best friends since day one, but Kurama liked Botan more than just a friend. He always has, but there was no way he could tell her that, he was afraid he would ruin a wonderful friendship if their boyfriend/girlfriend relationship didn't work out.

Botan answered the door still in her pajamas. "Kurama, what are you doing here so early? I thought the movie didn't start until 8 and its 6 now." Kurama smiled warmly at her. "I'm here early because you don't start getting ready until 30_ before _I pick you up." "Well you've got a point there." Botan said. Kurama nodded. "So instead of 30 minutes you have an hour to get ready." "Well that just makes perfect sense! Now I can _actually_ do my hair instead of it in a plain jane ponytail! I'll go get ready now and you can watch television or read a book or something. I don't really care."Botan said as she walked into the bathroom to get ready.

"Well she said I can read a book but I didn't bring one." He thought out loud. He looked around for a book finally settling on the blue book on the living room table. He opened it up and it read _Botan's Diary: Touch it and DIE!:) _Kurama put the book down. He didn't want to read something so personal, _especially_ Botan's writing. But it killed him inside to know what was in it. Kurama took a coin out of his pocket. 'Heads I read it. Tails I don't.'He flipped the coin into the air and let it hit the floor. 'Well look at that, heads!'He thought smiling. He picked up the book and flipped to the first entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Being a ferry girl…sucks. Bringing almost 300 souls a day to Sprit World is a lot of hard work! I mean, sometimes I try to make conversation and they don't even reply! I know your dead but you could at least be nice as to have a conversation! And then there are others that won't stop talking! And Koenma! Oh I swear! All he does is complain and yell at me! Honestly...I really hate being bossed around by a baby that's barely potty trained. -_-_

_~Botan _

Kurama smiled. He knew she didn't like being a ferry girl but not this much. He flipped passed a couple of entries since they were about Botan's ferry girl job. But the 7th entry was different.

_Dear Diary,_

_I meet this guy named __Shuichi Minamino but he's known as Kurama. He's a half fox demon half human that can manipulate plants which is kinda cool! :D And I'm not going to lie; he's really cute with his sparkling green eyes and lively red hair! :3 Kurama doesn't really talk much but I guess he's one of those people where you have to get to know them first…and I'm determined to get to know Kurama!:D I have a_ _feeling that we could really be the best of friends just not boyfriend/girlfriend… I could never be with a guy that handsome. But I'm pretty sure that he'll find someone way better than plain old me_.

_~Botan _

'Well it doesn't get better than Botan. I would choose her over every girl in the world.' He thought. Kurama had no clue she thought so poorly of herself. He turned to the next entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm glad Kurama is telling me about his life, his past is quite deep. We always go on long walks around the park after dark and we just talk, sometimes until the sun comes up. :) Our friendship has grown into something that words could not explain and I have never had a friend like that before, but I'm glad I do now. :) Anybody would be lucky to have an amazing person like him in their life, I know I am. _

_~Botan _

_Dear Diary,_

_I miss him. I miss Kurama soooo much! :( He went on a family vacation yesterday and he won't be back until Friday. He asked me if I wanted to come, he didn't mind and neither did his family. But how could I do something like that? It's a family vacation and me complaining about it isn't really helping. -_-_

_~Botan _

_Dear Diary,_

_It's the week during the Dark Tournament and everything's been good so far except the small heart attacks I've been getting due to Kurama almost getting killed while he fights. Thanks a lot Kurama.-_- Anyway, I think he's been doing well during the whole tournament. However, when he fought_ _Ura Urashima, his Yoko side came out and it is incredibly hot. :D I don't see why he keeps it dormant all the time. :3_

_~Botan _

Kurama chuckled. "Well she's quite a fan of Yoko Kurama."

_Dear Diary,_

_Kurama…almost died during his fight against Karasu. It wasn't like any of the other times. I mean he was __really __close to death this time. Ugh I hate Karasu! That…Bastard! How dare he do something like that to Kurama! Genkai already died witch put me in a depression. But I don't know what I would have done if Kurama would have died.. I've already had to ferry someone I love with all my heart to Sprit World… But I thank God I didn't have to send another. _

_~Botan _

Kurama was stunned. "Is that how she feels about me? Does she really love me with all her heart?" He asked softly to himself but he continued to read the next entry which had a picture of him and Botan.

_Dear Diary,_

_Fortunately in a matter of days, everything went back to normal. We won the tournament, Genkai came back and we had a party at Genkai's it was a blast!:D Keiko took pictures the whole night which explains that picture at the bottom. Usually I'm not the one for pictures but when it's with the one you love…you tend to cherish that photo…especially when the both of you look good! ;D _

Kurama smiled and looked at the caption of the photo which said:

Kurama: Oh Keiko please no more pictures.  
>Me: Kurama's right Keiko. No more photos.<br>Keiko: Oh come on you guys! This is the last one I promise!  
>Me &amp; Kurama: -_- Ok.<br>Keiko: Yay! Say cheese!  
>Me &amp; Kurama:Cheese!<br>-Snap-  
><em>~Botan <em>

Kurama laughed. He remembered that! That was one of his favorite memories, he had never had so much fun in his life. He flipped the page which wasn't a entry but a note.

_Note to Self_

_IF Kurama ever ask you out, don't be a dork in front of him…Play it cool and say something like, 'I would love that.' And DON'T jump in his arms and say 'YES! A million times YES! I love you! I love you so much Kurama! :D... -_-' yeah that would be kinda weird. XD_

The next page was filled with the name _Botan Minamino _written in different styles. Kurama smirked. 'So she wants to be Mrs. Botan Minamino? I can make that happen someday.' He thought. "Kurama! I'm almost ready!" Botan yelled from her room. "Ok. Just take your time." He said as he read the most current entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight is yet another movie night with Kurama. :) I've came into the realization that if I'm in love with Kurama, I shouldn't push him into liking me. Time will tell if he likes me or not. If he likes me then my life would be great…but if he doesn't it would probably turn out to be__ unrequited__ love. Who knows? Maybe he's been deeply in love with me all this time and he'll finally confess to it after the movie! Bahaha! I crack myself up sometimes. I know Kurama well enough to know that if he loved me he would say it..Right?_

_~Botan _

He closed the book and put it back on the table. 'Oh Botan. You have no idea how I fell about you but I'm too much of a coward to tell you. I feel horrible for making you wait like this. I have got to tell her.' Kurama thought. Botan walked in the living room fully dressed. Her hair was curled and it flowed down her back, her shirt was a pink spaghetti strap, with regular blue jeans and black flats. "Botan, you look beautiful as always." Kurama said. "Why thank you Kurama it's—" She stopped her sentence as she looked on the living room table to see her diary sitting out in the open.

'Oh my God! I can't believe I left that in here! What if he read it?' She thought as her heart sunk. Botan grabbed the book and clutched it closely to her chest. "Kurama did you read this?" She asked him.

* * *

><p>AN Oh snap! Cliffhanger! Will he tell the truth or will he lie to the love of his life? Find out next time in the 2nd chapter! (For some reason it sounds like a TV show XD) Review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N 2ND chapter! :D I kinda got stuck but only for a short time so idk if you guys will like this…But it's here! :) And thanks to the people that reviewed! I really appreciate it! :D

* * *

><p><em>Last time: <em>_"Botan, you look beautiful as always." Kurama said. "Why thank you Kurama it's—" She stopped her sentence as she looked on the living room table to see her diary sitting out in the open._

_'Oh my God! I can't believe I left that in here! What if he read it?' She thought as her heart sunk. Botan grabbed the book and clutched it closely to her chest. "Kurama did you read this?" She asked him._

* * *

><p>Kurama was speechless. If he lied to her that would be a guilty conscious that would never clear. But if he told the truth it could break her heart. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Kurama answer me." Botan said darkly. 'I can't lie to the one I love.' He thought. "Botan, I did re—" Was all he could say before Botan slapped him hard across the face.<p>

"Yeah I kinda deserve that."He said holding his stinging cheek. "How much did you read?" She screamed at him. "The whole thing." At least he could finish the whole sentence before Botan back handed him with the book in her hand. "I deserve that too." "You deserve _way _more than that! Kurama how could you do something so stupid as to read my diary?" She asked hurt. "Botan, I'm so sorry."

"Well I'm afraid sorry didn't do it Kurama_ you_ did! I thought I could trust you but apparently not. Here I am thinking oh Kuama's so great, he's so amazing and he's the closest thing to perfect, but I was just lying to myself this whole time. You're not even _close_ to the things I said about you in this book!" "Botan, please. Just hear me out—" "No. I never want to speak to you again! I hate you Kurama…Get out." Her words hurt worse than her slaps. "But Botan—" "Get..OUT!" She screamed.

Kurama sighed. "Ok." He whispered sadly and he walked out the door. Botan curled up in a fetal position with her diary still clutched to her chest and cried her eyes out on the couch. 'To think I actually loved him…' She thought sadly as she cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile Kurama went back to human world and walked home. **Well, I hope you're happy. You ruined it for both of us. **A voice said in his mind. 'Yoko I really don't want to—' **No. No. No. You are going to listen to what I have to say. Now, Shuichi, why didn't you tell her how you felt? **'I…I don't know.' He replied mentally. **Oh I know. It's because you're not a man Shuichi. A real man would have claimed what was his right then and there. But did you do that? No you didn't. That proves you're just a boy Shuichi. A simple little boy. **'I don't know what to do Yoko. Ideas would be great right now.'

**I have an idea. Try being a man. You got your **_**own self**_ **into this mess now you fix it like real men should. Shuichi you are almost 18 years old and it's about time you started acting like it. **Kurama ran his fingers through his hair. "He's right. I shouldstart acting like a man. But how?" He opened the door to his loving home and his loving mother. "Hi Shuichi! How was the movies with Ms. Botan?" Shiori asked her son. "Oh it went well mother." Kurama lied, but Shiori knew her son all too well. 'I wonder why Shuichi is lying. But I won't press the issue any further.' She thought. "That's good. Are you hungry?" "No ma'am. I think I'll just head to bed." 'At 8:13? Something really must be wrong with my baby. But again, I'm not pressing the issue.' "Ok good night Shuichi." "Good night mother."

And with that he went on to bed. "I see no meaning to my life if Botan is not in it…" Kurama whispered to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Days.<em>

_It's been days since I last saw Kurama. 6 to be exact. I miss him but I'm still so angry at him. It's like if I see him at a grocery store or something I'm going to smack him...again. Then again it could be just pent up aggression from him reading my diary in the first place. When he told me he read it that was an impulsive smack and when I smacked him with the book in my hand that was hurt and anger for reading the whole thing. Maybe I should have given him a chance to talk. But how I acted towards him was blinded fury in other words I was acting upon stupidity…-_-' I know I should forgive him but I'm just not ready yet…_

_~Botan_

She closed her diary and headed off to Koenma's office. "Did you call me in here sir?" She asked him as she entered the room. "Ah yes Botan I wanted to talk to you…alone." Koenma said looking at George. "Lord Koenma every time you talk to Botan you always put me out of your office. Whatever you talk to her about you can say it in front of me!" George said crossing his arms. "Ok. Botan I called you in here to talk about me firing an ogre by the name of George if he doesn't get out of here in the next 10 seconds!" "It seems that you and Botan need to talk alone for a moment I'll leave you to alone!" George said as he ran out the door.

"Now that he's gone we can get down to business. The _real_ reason why I called you in here is because you have been taking on quite a lot of responsibility lately." "What do you mean sir?" "I mean you've been ferrying an extra 200 souls since the past week. Is there something wrong?" "Oh no sir can't a girl just have a little challenge?" "Now Botan we have been friends for almost 500 years. If there's one thing you hate it's challenges raccoons and tomatoes. Now tell me what really going on." Botan sighed. She told him about the whole diary situation.

Koenma looked up in thought. "I see. Well there's a party at Genkai's tonight you should go to that. You know get your mind off of it." "But won't Kurama be there?" "Nope! Not at all! What makes you think that? heh heh…" "Koenma it seems that your li —" Koenma hopped up out of seat and pushed Botan towards the door. "Well we don't want to keep everyone waiting now do we? No we don't! So go go go! Better get ready!" Koenma said as he pushed her into the hallway and slammed the door. 'That was close.' He thought as he slid down to the ground. "Yusuke! I almost forgot!"

He ran over to his phone and called up one of his best detectives. "Hello?" Yusuke said over the phone. "Yusuke. It's Koenma. The peony is going to the party. I repeat, the peony is going to the party. _Operation Kitsune & Peony_ is a go…Unless you didn't tell Kurama about the party." "Well you see. About that.. I kinda..forgot." "You idiot! How will they ever get back together if you didn't tell Kurama about the party?" Koenma yelled at him. "I'll go tell him right now! God it's not so hard to tell him about a stupid party!" Yusuke told Koenma before he hung up the phone. "The things I do for friends." He mumbled under his breath as he headed out the door to Kurama's house.

* * *

><p>AN What just happened?Who made up Operation Kitsune & Peony?(Or at least gave it that stupid name -_-')Find out next time! Chapter 3 will be coming to a computer near you! XDRewiew? :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks for reviewing! And now Chapter 3 ^_^ The conclusion chapter, the final chapter, the last chapter, the… I ran outta words to say -_-' Just read it…

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Everyone (except Botan and Kurama) was at Genkai's for 'special meeting'. "Hey has anyone seen Kurama or Botan this week? Cuz I haven't." Kuwabara asked. "Obviously something's wrong you oaf considering the fact that _no one _has actually seen them this week." Hiei's statement was actually true. No has seen the two except Yusuke, Koenma, Keiko and Hiei. "Don't start with me shrimpy!" "Will you dimwits shut up? We don't have time for stupidity! What we have to do is find out what's been going on with those two!" Genkai said.

"Genkai's right you know."Koenma spoke up. "This past week, Botan has been taking on more responsibility. She's been ferrying quite a lot of souls and me knowing Botan for years-" "And years, and years and years and years and-" Yusuke interrupted but stopped after Keiko slapped him. "Anyway, long story short, it was a strange behavior for her and I knew something was wrong." "The kitsune has been acting strangely also. All he's been doing is lying down or asleep." Hiei said. "Yeah I noticed that when I saw him yesterday. He barley even talked." Yusuke said after.

"Could it be that they are angry at each other?" Yukina asked softly. Everyone looked at her. "What do you mean?" Shizuru asked her. "I may be wrong but maybe they could be angry at each other and they're avoiding us to avoid each other." "I think that too!" Keiko yelled. "Something terrible, and I mean _terrible_ must have happened between them if there avoiding each other this badly. But what could something so bad as to tear them apart like this?" "Well it had to be something bad enough to break off their friendship and maybe even their love for each other." Shizuru said. She stopped for a moment to light a cigarette. "I mean obviously there in love with each other but neither one knows how they feel about each other."

"I got it!"Keiko said, "If we get them in the same room, then there bound to talk to each other! If they want to straighten this out, they have to! But how are we gonna get them in the same room?" There was silence. "Party at Genkai's? Raise your hand!" Yusuke yelled as everyone except Hiei and Genkai raised their hands. "You dimwit! No! No more parties at my temple!" Genkai yelled at Yusuke. "Oh come on Grandma! If there's one thing Botan and Kurama _will_ go to it's a party at your temple." There was a short silence. "Fine. There will be a party at my temple tomorrow. Koenma you go back to Rekai to make sure Botan is here for the party. When you do, contact Yusuke who will get Kurama to come to the party. As for everyone else, your with me helping setup. Do I make myself clear?" Genkai said. Everyone nodded.

"Wait! This plan should have a cool name like…_Operation Kitsune & Peony_!" Kuwabara said. "Of course leave to the oaf to name the operation something so stupid." Hiei said. "Shut up!"

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Yusuke knocked on Kurama's house door and Shiori answered it. "Hello Yusuke! You look nice! Please come in!" Shiori greeted him. Yusuke smiled. Shiori was one of the very few adults he respected. "Thank you Ms. Minimano. Is Shuichi doing any better since I saw him the other day? I came to see if he wanted to come to a party with me." "Not really. But you can try to see if he'll go. He needs to get out of that bed and a party may be what he needs."<p>

Yusuke went to Kurama's room to see him lying in bed. 'Big surprise.' Yusuke thought. "Hey Kurama. What's new besides you lying in bed doing nothing." "Hi Yusuke…" Kurama said. "So do you wanna tell me what's going on with you now?" "No." "Look Kurama, I'm just trying to help and I can't help you if you won't tell me what happened." Yusuke said. Kurama sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you what happened."

Kurama told him the whole story about the diary. "Oh…sorry Kurama… Well listen, there's a party at Genkai's tonight. You should go, Botan will be there so you can tell her how you feel there!" "I don't know about that." "Yes? You want to go?" Yusuke said ignoring his answer. "Yusuke. I said I don't know." "Oh! So you _really_ wanna go!" Yusuke-" "Ok! I know how much you wanna go Kurama! Gosh you don't have to keep telling me! I'm gonna wait outside so you can get ready." And with that Yusuke went out the door. Kurama sweatdropped. (A/N Bahaha! I always wanted to write that in a story XD)

'Yusuke's right. If I want to clear this up with Botan, I have to tell her how I feel.' Kurama thought as he slid out of bed. He went to the bathroom in his room and took a shower. When Yusuke herd the water running he smiled. "I didn't that would work!" He said to himself and called Koenma. "Hello?" Koenma said over the phone. "Yo it's Yusuke, I called to tell you that Fox Boy is going to the party. _Operation Kitsune and Peony_ is a go. I'll tell Grandma." "Excellent. Too bad I can't come to the party; dad is going to kill me if I don't finish these papers by tomorrow." "Well that sucks for you. Goodbye." Yusuke said and hung up the phone.

About an hour later Kurama was ready and they headed for the party. As soon as Kurama got there he started looking for Botan who wasn't there yet. Meanwhile Botan stood outside Genkai's temple dressed in a spaghetti strapped red dress with read heals to match. ' I have a bad felling about this for some reason. But it's not like Kurama's here…Koenma said he wasn't coming so why worry Botan?' Botan thought. When she opened the door all eyes fell on her. However, her eyes fell on the only green ones in the room. 'Next time I see Koenma I am going to shove that damn pacifier down his fucking throat!' Botan thought as her features grew dark.

"Botan are you ok?" Keiko asked her. She didn't respond. Instead she turned around and walked out of the door. "Botan-!" Keiko said as she started to run after her but someone grabbed her arm. "I'll go get her." Kurama said and he ran out of the door.

When he found her she was sitting on a cliff crying her eyes out. "You know if you keep crying like that your makeup will run." A voice said behind her. Botan turned around to see Kurama standing there. She walked towards him and smacked him. "Well hello to you too Botan. Can we talk?" "No. Didn't I tell you I never want to speak to you again? Just leave me alone." Botan said and she stalked off.

'I'm not going to lose her again.' Kurama thought as he took a seed from his hair and turned it into a rose. "Rose Whip!" He yelled as the whip wrapped around Botan's little waist. "If this is your idea of a joke it's not fucking funny! Let me go!" Botan yelled from afar. Kurama pulled the whip pulling Botan with it. She struggled to get out of Kurama's Rose Whip as she shouted things like; 'I will fucking murder you!' and 'I'm not kidding!' But when she was in arms reach, Kurama grabbed her by the waist and he kissed her. It was surprising to Botan. But after the shock she actually enjoyed it. He tasted of cool peppermint. But when Kurama broke the kiss, she almost wanted to grab his face and resume kissing him.

"Now, Botan before you smack me again or murder me I have to tell you something. Now honestly, I read your diary out of pure curiosity but I know that was wrong of me and I'm sorry for reading something so personal to you. I had no idea you felt that way about me. But the truth of the matter is, that I'm in love with you also Botan."Kurama confessed. Botan smiled. "I accept you apology. I'm sorry for smacking you and smacking you with the book in my hand and I'm sorry for not listening to you in the first pace. Forgive me?" "Only on one condition: you be my girlfriend." Without hesitation Botan jumped in his arms and screamed, "YES! A million times YES! I love you! I love you so much Kurama!" Kurama laughed, "I'm glad you took that well." "So much for playing it cool Botan…"She scolded herself. "Actually it was I thought it was adorable." Kurama said. Botan smiled.

They walked back to the party hand-in-hand but everyone at the party tried their best to pay no mind. No one wanted the two to get suspicious and find out about the plan. '_Operation Kitsune and Peony_ has come to a close. I repeat, _Operation Kitsune and Peony _has come to a close.' Yusuke thought to himself and inwardly smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Tonight was simply amazing. There was a party at Genkai's, I got another picture, and my bestfriend became my boyfriend. That's right Kurama and I made up and we are now going out. :) And for the first time tonight, he kissed me. Honestly I gotta say, I was so unaware he was going to kiss me! :P But after the shock the kiss was sweet, soft… and he tasted like cool peppermint. :) I don't remember most of the party considering the fact that Kurama and I were in a closet…making out. XD But I think it's best if I don't go into details about that… I'm just glad Kurama's in my life again._

Botan grabbed a paper clip and connected the photo of her and Kurama to the paper. 'I better just face the fact… We always look good together in photos! Hahaha!'Botan thought and started writing the caption.

Keiko: There you guys are! Where were you guys?  
>Me:-Thinking- Oh just making out in a closet! :) -Outloud-Just..walking around.<br>Kurama:-Nods-  
>Keiko: Ok..Well that's a nice shade of lip gloss you have on Kurama. It matches Botan's perfectly!<br>Me:-Blush-  
>Kurama:-Wipes off lip gloss-<br>Keiko:-Whispers-Don't worry. I know you guys are going out…But I still need a picture!  
>Me&amp;Kurama: -_- Fine.<br>Keiko: Ok! On 3. 1..  
>Me: -Whispers-Kurama, kiss me.<br>Keiko: 2..  
>Kurama:-Whispers- Well you don't have to tell me twice.<br>-Kiss-  
>Keiko:-Smiles- 3.<br>-Snap-

_Wow that was a long caption! XD_

_~Botan_

The End

* * *

><p>AN Done! :D I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading! ^_^ ...Review? :)


End file.
